Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon (Japanese: エスピオ・ザ・カメレオン, Esupio za Kamereon) is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog games and related media. Introduced to the Sonic series in Knuckles' Chaotix in 1995, Espio is a member of Chaotix and later Team Chaotix, the detective agency, with Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee. In Sonic Heroes and subsequent outings, Espio has taken the role of a calm, disciplined ninja, well-versed in concealment and wielding the largest shuriken known to man. Character Conception 'Character Conception' *Espio's name is believed to derive from "espionage", or the Spanish word "espio", which literally means "I spy". There are some indications that Espio may have originally been intended as the main star of his debut game, Knuckles' Chaotix, on account of "STARRING ESPIO THE CHAMELEON" appearing in the title cards on various beta builds of the game. *Takashi Iizuka, director of Sonic Heroes, stated that he felt he had 'reinvented' the Espio and the other members of Team Chaotix for their 2004 return. Espio's change of age and shoes, along with his more serious attitude to that implied in other pre-Heroes media, lends some credence to this. Videogame Character 'Espio has appeared in the following Sonic games:' *Knuckles' Chaotix *Sonic the Fighters *Sonic Heroes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Colors (DS) *Sonic Generations *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Sonic Dash *Sonic Runners *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games Personality and Traits Espio's cool and businesslike nature makes him the one straight man of Team Chaotix, having to put up with the rather more anarchic capering of Charmy and their nominal boss, Vector. Suspicious and level-headed, the chameleon isn't afraid to voice his opinion that when things look too good to be true, they usually are, though his complaints are generally ignored by his team-mates when the prospect of profit rears its head, and Espio finds himself dragged along on another madcap moneymaking scheme. His ninja skills - and Chroma Camo ability to turn invisible - make Espio an invaluable asset to the Chaotix's detective work. The chameleon is rarely fazed by anything, and doesn't let his emotions show even amongst friends - which can be a blessing, as his level-headedness helps prop up Shadow during their fight against the Egg Breaker. Espio is often just as secretive in conversation as he is in a fight, unwilling to share information about Team Chaotix's investigations even with nominal allies like Sonic and Tails unless it's absolutely necessary. Although Vector's "Any work that pays" philosophy has lead to Espio and his comrades working with or even for Dr. Ivo Robotnik on more than one occasion, the chameleon harbours an extreme personal dislike of the fat man himself. One can presume that most Sonic characters dislike the evil doc, but Espio's particularly strong loathing of Eggman is stated in the Japanese Chaotix manual. He's careful to place this aside when on an investigation, however, remarking during Shadow the Hedgehog that his disagreement with the Doc is purely business - at least this time. Artworks Artwork of Espio the Chameleon Videos Videos of Espio the Chameleon Voice Actors *Davi Kaufman *Ryan Potter *Bill Corkery *David Wills *Troy Baker *Matthew Mercer Voice Sounds *''Espio the Chameleon/Voice Sounds'' *''Download Espio the Chameleon / Voices Sounds'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Team Chaotix